Vengeance is sweet
by Rhiev
Summary: Avi knows that vengeance is sweet but when she runs into the Saints after killing one of their targets, she gets thrown into their world and it seems she can't escape. **Story on Hiatus**
1. The meeting

**A/N: Avi Ah-vee; Cyris Sy-ris This is my first fan fic. Any feedback is welcome.**

It was raining when I met them. The Saints. The infamous fuckin' Saints of south Boston. I'd been following Joe Pinsciotti for five days, waiting to make my hit. He finally gave me the break I'd been looking for. Dragged a girl to a back alley to do God only knows what when I interrupted. Poor girl fainted at the sight of my gun. He knew what I was there for. My vengeance. Didn't even ask me not to, he knew I would. I was cleaning my gun off when I heard them at the mouth of the alley. I spun around and had my gun cocked and aimed at them before I knew what I was doing.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly, silently berating myself for allowing myself to be discovered with the body. The three of them just stood there and looked at me.

"Well, we had come ta do the job ye just did but looks like ye took care of it for us", said the accented voice of the man on the far left. I slowly lowered my gun but kept a wary eye on them as they stepped farther into the alley and I got the first good look at their faces. The man in the center was older and had greying hair and looked more the type for dandling grandchildren on his knees than making a hit like mine. He smiled at me but I could see his eyes quickly taking in the situation and assessing me as if to see what worth I could be to them. The one to the right of him had dark blond hair with piercing blue eyes. He had a crazy grin slapped on his face as if he couldn't believe me, a girl, had actually had the balls to kill a Mafia member. But it was the one that had spoken, the one on the left, that caught my attention and held it. His blond hair was tousled from the strong wind of the storm blowing in and he looked at me with mingled respect and amusement. I narrowed my eyes because I don't like to be laughed at by anyone, especially men.

"Why were you after him?" I said, gesturing to the body lying on the ground.

"He was an evil man. And we kill evil men," the older man said.

"And who do you think you are? The almighty Saints?", I said, scoffing at them for even thinking to try to impersonate the three men who had given me hope for society again.

"Actually we are," said the light blond. And the clouds chose at that moment to open up and drench us with all their glory.

I made to move to the end of the alley but the older man moved in front of me.

"Excuse me, I'd like to leave and get out of the storm not to mention getting out of this alley before someone spots us."

"Well we'd be liking to do the same ourselves but seeing as we've got a little problem here, we can't."

My brow creased in momentary confusion but then smoothed out as I realized their dilemma. Blondy over there had just told me they were the Saints. I could go to the police if I was so inclined and blame the murder on them. _As if I would be..._

"I don't give credit for my kills to anyone else. Nor do I go around spilling secrets that aren't meant to be spilled, "I said, with an edge to my voice.

The old man just smiled at me in an almost fatherly way. "I'm sure ye don't dear but ye see we just can't take any chances. I'm afraid ye'll have to be comin' with us for now."

My eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."

I should've been paying attention to the others instead of arguing with him because before I knew it, everything was going black.

The last thing I heard was that lovely voice that had first spoken to me saying, "I'm sorry."

I woke up in a bare room on a bed with no gun and no phone. Needless to say I was less than thrilled. I heard voices coming from behind the door that was the only point of entry to the room. I got up to walk out only to find myself locked in. I jiggled the handle a few times to see if it would pop open like my grandma's used to at her old apartment. It didn't so I went back over and sat down on the bed trying to think of a course of action. I had no idea how long I'd been out but judging by the sounds coming from my stomach at least 5 hours. Then I realized the talking had stopped and footsteps were approaching the room where I was. I steeled myself and slid the composed mask I always wear when I'm cornered on. I heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened to reveal the dark blond man carrying some food, a glass of water and some Advil. He set it on the table next to the bed and glanced up at me.

"Have a bite and then come out. We need to talk to ye."

"Wait just a minute! You can't just knock me out and bring me here and expect complete obedience. I want to know why I'm here and when I can go!", I demanded, frustrated that I had allowed myself to be caught in such a precarious predicament.

"Well by the rumblin's comin' from your stomach there, I'd say the food would do ye good and as for your questions, I'm sure they can wait until after ye eat", he said with a slight smile and disappeared out the open door.

I stood there, fuming silently for a few seconds before going over and sitting down to eat. There was a haphazardly made sandwich that I took for turkey and cheese and some potato chips on the side. I quickly ate it all and swallowed the Advil with the last of the water. Taking a deep breath I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and walked out of the room to face them.

The living room I walked into was fairly large and looked like the quintessential bachelor pad. Old, patched up couches next to a couple beat up coffee tables with an old tv on one and beer bottles everywhere. There were two battered recliners and it was in one of those that the older man was sitting. The other two were standing next to him arms crossed.

"Have a seat lass", the greying man said, gesturing to one of the couches. I looked at him warily but did as he said.

"Now wha-", I began, but stopped as he raised his hand.

"I'd like to start with your name, if ye don't mind."

"Aviana. And what's yours since we're playing the name game?" I spat at him angry that once again my need for answers to my questions was stalled.

"My name's Pat but you can call me Da. I'll let me boys introduce themselves as they'd like."

The dark haired one gave me a slight smile and tipped his head in my direction. "I'm Murphy and this is Connor," he said jerking his head towards the lighter blond.

Connor just gave a slight smile and his eyes locked onto mine for just a fraction of a second too long. What I saw there lurking in the depths scared me and it takes a lot to scare me. I turned my attention back to Pat, er..Da.

"Now will you answer my questions?", I asked, wanting to get this over with so I could go home and be rid of these three as soon as possible.

"Alright if ye agree to answer ours," Pat acknowledged with nod.

"Okay, question for a question. Sounds fair." Feeling slightly more at ease, I leaned back onto the couch just a bit to ease the discomfort of my lower back. "I'll go first. Why did you bring me here? Why take me when I wasn't going to turn you in?"

Connor and Murphy moved to another couch and sat down. They both sat down and pulled out cigarettes in the exact same manner and lighted them at the same moment. _'Interesting, _I thought_, wonder if they're twins._'

"We took ye because when you're in a position like us, ye don't trust anybody. Leastways some girl we just met in an alley after doing our job for us," Murphy said with a wry grin.

"Now it's our turn, Aviana." Connor said. "Why did ye kill Joe Pinsciotti?"

I gave him a glare for bringing my hit up so soon but I knew it had been coming. They would obviously want to know why I had done what I'd done and why I'd still keep on doing it. I cleared my throat. "Perhaps I should start out at the beginning."

"Yes, perhaps ye should," said Pat,er Da, leaning forward and lighting his own cigarette.

"It all started about 4 years ago, when the Pinsciotti family murdered my fiancè, Dan. He'd been working undercover in the Mafia, working his way up trying to get information to give to the Feds. You see, they'd killed his brother when he was only ten. I never understood his need for vengeance and on more than one occasion I told him how crazy I thought he was. We were just getting ready to get married when his cover was blown. Some acquaintance of his happened to see him on the street and called him by his real name. It was over from there. The police found his body floating in the Hudson. I thought that was the worst I'd have to deal with but it wasn't. Two weeks later, I came home to find our apartment torn apart and in shambles. I went out that night and bought a gun. My oldest brother used to love to hunt and go to shooting ranges. He taught me to shoot as soon as I was old enough to hold a gun." I paused and drew a shaky breath.

"I was sleeping when they came in. Silently but not quite silent enough. They tripped over a few things and I woke up. I grabbed the gun from underneath my pillow and had it cocked and ready when they finally opened my door. I was sitting up pointing the gun at them. There were four of them. Sent to shut me up, just in case Dan had told me anything during our time together. You know, pillow talk. They were right to want to shut me up, Dan had told me most everything. If I had wanted to I could've turned them all in but I was afraid to. You see... I was pregnant. They moved towards me and I told them to step back or I'd shoot. Classic line, huh? Well anyways, I'd forgotten to switch the safety off and when I pulled the trigger nothing happened. They realized that and swarmed me.I...I'd rather not tell you what happened next. Let's just say they used me and then left me for dead, hoping I'd bleed out during the night..." There I trailed off as I saw Connor and Murphy both tense up and look to their father. Pat had, Da had extinguished his cigarette and was now staring at me intently.

"Lass, if this is gettin' too hard for ye, ye can stop ye know?" he said, a note of concern threading into his voice.

"No, I started this, I might as well finish it. My friend Cyris found me that morning, he always stops by and we go for a run together. He took me to a hospital and I was admitted under a false name. They... they gave me the worst news I've ever received. They told me...they told me that those bastards had killed my child within me. Not only had they killed the only man I'd ever loved, but they had killed our child too. It was almost more than I could bear. I healed of course but for weeks I just lay around crying and grieving for what I'd lost. The icing on the cake was that the DA's didn't have sufficient evidence to suggest that these men committed any crime. Cyris almost thought he'd lose me to my grief. But then, one day the news covered a grisly scene in Boston, where 3 men had executed the Italian Mafia boss, "Papa" Joe Yakavetta. It was you. What I saw and heard on that news broadcast gave me hope again and reminded me that there are people like me who think it's wrong that they be allowed to get away with things like this. You gave me back my life. A week after that, I began using the information Dan had given me all those years ago, to track down and kill as many mafia members as I could. I'd been trailing Joe for almost a week when I finally got him. But I won't be satisfied until I get the other three bastards that killed my baby. Once their killed I can move on. I never understood Dan's need for vengeance until those bastards killed my baby but now I do. Now I do."

I stopped and took a ragged breath. "Okay now that you know why I killed the goon, why don't you tell me what you're going to do with me."

Da leaned back and studied me for a moment. "Well that's still up in the air but fer now, ye'll stay here with us. Do ye need anything? One o' the boys can take ye home to get some things."

I glanced at the "boys" and back to Da considering. "Alright," I said, nodding feeling more relaxed since I'd finally shared the burden of my task with someone other than Cyris. I smiled. "But call me Avi."


	2. News and Gameshows

I stood in my apartment staring at my closet full of clothes mulling over what to take with me in my head. 

"Ye still here? Or has yer mind wandered off to some foreign land with denim trees and shoe bushes?," Murphy joking asked as he leaned against the door jam of my bedroom.

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "No, I was trying to decide how I should kill you. You know, bullet to the head, knee to the groin. Considering at my options." I grinned.

He gaped at me in mock horror. "I KNEW ye were evil when we first laid eyes on ye!"

I laughed and turned back to my closet and began to throw things into a duffle bag on my bed.

"Hey Connor!" I yelled. "Come 'ere!"

"Aye?" He popped his head into my room and looked at me quizzically.

"Could you open up the locked cabinet under the kitchen sink and load everything that's in there in here?" I said as I threw him the keys and a very large duffle bag.

He looked at the large bag and looked back at me. "Do ye really need one this big?"

"Yup. Just do it, I'll never know what I might need out of there so just grab everything."

" 'lright.."

As I finished packing, I heard a rather loud 'Jesus fuckin' Christ' from my kitchen. Murphy raced to see what Connor had found and stopped short when he saw my arsenal of weapons.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ... Connor doesn't this almost remind ye of the arsenal we got our first guns from?" Murph let out a low whistle. "Fuckin' hell girl, if I'd known you had this much I woulda brought a few bags from home meself."

I gave a wry smile. "There's a little bit of everything in there. Make sure to grab the lock box in the back. And boys, if any of my guns are missing, I'll know who I need to kill. Do I make myself clear?"

Connor just nodded, already loading the guns into the duffle.

"Aw come on now, we'd never steal from ye! We're not that sort." Murph looked at me with the saddest face I'd ever seen.

My icyness melted just a bit and I gave him a genuine smile. "If you ever turn that face on me again mister you better really need it. Cos that face is just downright unfair to use when I'm trying to be mad at you."

He grinned and winked at me. "Oh I know it's unfair but ye've got to admit, I'm a right cute bugger when I want to be, eh?"

"I suppose." I said, suppressing a grin and walking back to my room to grab my duffle. "Okay, Connor, you ready to go?"

"Yeah" he said as he turned around with the heavily laden bag slung over one shoulder.

We left and headed back to their place to meet up with Da. Da had gone on an errand while the boys went with to my apartment. They were quite secretive about it but I wasn't too surprised. After all, they barely knew me, didn't know if they could trust me yet or I them.

Da was there, waiting for us when we returned. I was ushered into the room I'd originally woken up in and both my bags thrown in before the door was rather hastily and rudely slammed in my face. Taking the hint, I began to unpack my clothes and put them in the dresser that I hadn't seen in my earlier state of anger and confusion. As I finished I turned to my gun bag. Not knowing a safe place for them I divided them in half and put one half in the bottom drawer of the dresser while the other half stayed in the bag and it went under the bed towards the back. I stood there eyeing the mattress of the bed for a moment trying to decide if it was thick enough. It looked like it so I pulled a knife out of my pocket and ripped a long thin hole near the head of the bed. It was there that I placed the money I'd had in the lock box. 3 stitches and it was back in place no one the wiser. I was just admiring my handiwork when Connor gave a cursory knock on the door and walked in.

"Done already?" I stood up to face him.

"We need ye out here."

"What for?"

"Just get out here please."

"Fine."

I walked out of the room and saw the most somber faces I'd seen in a long time. Even Murphy's grin had faded and he now wore a serious look on his face. Confusion filled my face as I looked between all three of them.

"What?What's with the long faces?"

Da just looked at me and flipped on the tv. It was a news channel. Covering that Pinsciotti murder I'd commited. The anchorman was talking to a policeman. _'Do you have a suspect yet?' 'We have one eye witness who says that a Hispanic female with dark brown hair was seen around the area at that time. If anyone has any information about this woman, please give us a call. Anything could be helpful.'_

I stared dumbfounded at the tv. Murphy switched it off and all three of them regarded me with wary eyes. "Well I don't know about you guys but that's total crap. There was no one in the area when I was there. NO ONE!... well besides you guys."

"We know. And that's why we need to talk to ye. We think the Pinsciotti family knows it's ye and they're trying to set ye up Avi." Connor pulled out a cigarette and passed one to Murphy.

"Well they may know its me but they can't prove anything."

"You've been around the Mafia long enough Avi to know that if they want to they can make it happen." Murphy looked at me like I was daft for not thinking that earlier.

"I saw it while I was out running errands. Until this thing blows over, you're going to need to stay in the apartment for awhile." Da said quietly looking at me to gauge my reaction.

"What?! I don't think so! Do you know how close I am to finishing what I started?! No! I am not going to be kept here in this.. this... pigsty!" I raged at them. "If I have to kill you all to do it, I am not going to stay here until this thing 'blows over'. God, I thought you of all people would understand why I have to keep going."

I turned away, too angry to think or see clearly. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up into Connor's face.

"We do understand lass. But we also understand when it's better to lay low for awhile and when it's better to continue. Ye need to lay low." His eyes were on mine telling me the same as his mouth and I knew in my heart that he was right. I just felt so defeated. I had been on such a roll. Killing mob member after mob member... it had become almost routine. Hell, it _was_ routine. And if there's one thing I hate above all others, it's a change in my routine.I looked away. Connor cracked a small smile."Besides if ye stay here, then ye can clean up this, wha'd ye call it, a pigsty?"

I glanced over at Da and Murphy and then back to Connor. " Alright. I will stay in here but only until the news coverage stops. After that you guys can't keep me cooped up in here." I said as I chewed on my bottom lip, a sure sign I wasn't happy with the way things had turned out.

Murphy breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Now for a minute there ye had me goin'. I thought ye were gonna take Connor's poor head off there. And what a sight that would've been." I cracked a half smile at that. Da even relaxed visibly. That surprised me. What Murphy said had an underlying tone of seriousness there that I hadn't anticpated. They thought I might have hurt Connor just for touching me. Well they have a lot to learn then don't they? Cyris would never have thought that.With that thought, I remembered I hadn't gotten my phone back from them yet.

"So... since I'm stuck here, would you mind returning my phone that you so carefully removed from me when you brought me here?" I asked, hoping that I would just get it and not have to fight them over it.

Connor studied me for a moment then reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. "That guy- Syrus or whatever called twice."

"It's Cyris and I'm sure he's worried by now. I'm going to call him..- chill out guys," I said, raising my hand to stop the protest that were forming on their lips. "I won't tell him where I am but he needs to know I'm safe. It's that acceptable to you?" My look clearly said that if it wasn't acceptable to them it better be anyways because I was going to do it whether they said I could or not.

Da nodded and sat down in one of the recliners. He flipped the tv on and turned it to a gameshow. Connor and Murphy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Da's nuts for gameshows. Especially the Price is Right and Deal or No Deal." Connor leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"Ahh...well I'm going to go call Cyris now." I turned to head back to the bedroom I had my stuff in when I realized they were following me as well.

I looked over my shoulder. "And just what do you two think you're doing? You can't just listen in on my phone call you know. It's not polite."

"We're gettin' away from Da. He's gets a wee bit crazy when they start asking ye for guesses on the price for the Price is Right." Murph said with grin. And at that moment Da left out a yell. "$500! $500 ye eejits!! Are ye dumb as well as blind?!"

My eyebrows scooted up somewhere into my hairline and I bit back a laugh. "Alright you can come with me but no funny business when I'm on the phone. Got it?"

They both nodded like two little boys when their mother gives them rules that they plan on breaking as soon as they get a chance. I sighed and walked into my, well their, room and dialed Cyris' number.

_'Hello?'_

_'Cyris? Hey it's me Avi! Sorry about missing your calls.I just got..er caught up with things. That's all.'_ I swatted a hand in the air at the boys who were mocking me silently and making faces. "Stop it you guys." I hissed.

_'Avi? Oh thank God it's you! Have you seen the news?'_ His bartione voice floated over the line with an urgency that made me smile. He was always so worried about me.

_'I'm fine Cyris. And yes, I've seen the news. I'm laying low for awhile though it's against my better judgement.'_

_'Against your better judgement? Avi, I don't know who told you to lay low but I applaud whoever it was. I've never seen the media cover a murder as much as this one. It's on all the networks.And there are rumors floating around the office that the FBI is getting involved.'_

_'Oh pish posh, the media will forget about it in a few days and then things can continue as normal.'_

_'Avi, I'm not so sure about that. My editor called me into her office today. She wants me to cover the story. Avi, please, please, for God's sake please lay low. If you were to get caught...,'_ he trailed off.

_'I know, I know Cy. And that's why I will. Besides you can always make up some bullshit. After all you are a reporter.'_ I said with a grin.

_'Aviana, we are not going to get into this argument now of all times. I have to be in at the office in two minutes but thanks for calling and letting me know you're alright. Call me soon?'_

_'I promise. Talk to you soon. Love you.'_

_'Love you too. You take care of yourself now and I mean it missy.'_

_'I will. Bye Cy.'_

_'Okay, bye Av.'_

As I hung up the phone the guys just looked at me. "Love ye? What exactly is this guy to ye Avi?" Connor said with a quizzical look. "He's my best friend guys. Get over it."

"Ye have a guy as your best friend?" Murphy sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I said with some irritation, it is possible you know just be friends with someone of the opposite sex and have them be your best friend. For your information I've always hung out with the guys and had a guy best friend. Girls' just never got me like guys tend to."

"Aye well, we've never really had to go through that seein' as we've always been together. Haven't we Connor?"

"Yeah we have." Conner said with a look to me and then back to the spot on the wall he'd been staring at since I got off the phone."But sometimes it's nice to be alone."

"Hmm... good idea!" I said. "Out! Out out out! I need to nap or do something girly. So get out."

The guys both just looked at me as if I'd grown two heads that were spitting fireballs.

"Oh come one guys...please?"

"Ah, now there's that magic little word we was lookin' for. Amazin' what that word can do." Murphy said with a grin.

"You know Murphy, one of these days I'm going to knock that smile right off your face."

"Yeah and the Easter Bunny will come down the chimey and do Santa Claus' job for him."

I rolled my eyes and shut the door on them. Laying down on the bed, I closed my eyes.

"Connor's right, it is nice to be alone sometimes."


	3. Showers and Whiskey

I wasn't sure when I'd fallen asleep but I awoke to Connor gently shaking my shoulder.

"We're goin' out for awhile. There's beer and cold pizza in the fridge if ye get hungry."

"Wha-where?" I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Just a bar. Don't worry about it. We'll be back before 2."

I stared at him as if I'd just woken up to an alien creature. "What do you mean, just a bar? You guys are going to leave me here while you all go out and get plastered? I don't think so." I made to get up off the bed but Connor's firm grip on my shoulder held me in my sitting position.

" Nuh-uh. Remember that little chat we had before ye came in here and fell asleep? Ye're not goin' anywhere. Ye even agreed yerself." His eyes were serious as they looked into mine.

I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him, trying to assess him to see if I could weasel my way into going. I could really use a shot of whiskey. Seeing nothing useful, I decided to try my hand at using some of those "feminine wiles" I'd read so much about in books. I gave a slow smile and looked up at him from underneath my lashes. "Well you know, you could always let me come so you could keep an eye on me yourself." I tried to make my expression as sweet and as innocent as I could manage.

Connor burst out laughing. Letting go of my shoulder, he wrapped both arms around his middle and fell onto the bed laughing. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and looked at me. "Oh Avi, that was the funniest looking face I've ever seen in me life. Oh Lord Almighty, that was funny. What the hell were ye tryin' ta do, scare me inta submission?" His laughter tapered down to a few chuckles. "Besides, it's just me and Murph that're goin'. Da's stayin' here." His eyes twinkled. "So ye'll just have ta get used ta the idea o' stayin' here. Sorry Avi."

I was fuming. I had really tried to be pretty and sexy and feminine and obviously it had backfired in my face. Granted, I hadn't been trying to be anything of the sort since Dan died but still it galled a little that my first time trying, I got laughed at. I glared at him and turned away.

"Oh come on now Avi, don't be mad at me. I wasn't meanin' ta make ye mad." He touched my arm gently.

"Well excuse me for disliking to be laughed at. Perhaps next time I should make my intentions clearer from the start rather than trying..." I trailed off as I realized how harsh my words sounded, stemming from the unintentional hurt Connor had inflicted.

"I really am sorry Avi. What were ye tryin'?"

My face flushed a deep red. "Tobesexy" I muttered.

"What?"

"To be sexy."

I could feel the heat rolling off my face in waves. I kept my face resolutely turned away from those eyes I could feel on my back, questioning.

"Sexy? Avi, ye don't have ta try ta be sexy. Ye already are." And with that, Connor got off the bed and left the room, leaving me feeling more alone and foolish than I had ever felt in my life.

I heard him say something to Murph and then footsteps out the door. I turned to the dresser and began pulling fresh clothes out along with my shampoo and conditioner. A shower would do me a world of good. Clear my head and help me figure out what the hell I was going to do. As I walked out the door, I turned to the back of the person in the recliner.

"Hey Da, where's the bathroom?"

"It's through the kitchen on the left." Connor's voice surprised me and I dropped everything I was carrying.

"I- I thought you were leaving with Murph." I swallowed the nervousness that rose in my throat and strapped a bit of mental steel to my back bone. 'Come on Aviana, you're not going to let some guy like Connor MacManus unnerve you are you?'

"Aye well, Da wanted ta get out. He hasn't checked out the bar scene in New York yet like Murph and I have. Murph took him ta one of our favorites. And someone had ta stay behind ta watch ye." He didn't turn around from his seat in the recliner. Just sat there watching some movie on the television.

I bent down to pick my things up off the floor. "Oh." Wasn't that just lovely? Leave me alone with the person I feel the most awkward with right now. Great..."Well I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll be out in a minute."

And with that I rushed into the bathroom. I turned on the spray to let it warm up a bit first before stepping and I looked at myself in the mirror. "Christ Av. What the hell's got you running so scared from this guy? He's just a nice friendly guy." But even as I said this I knew that he wasn't 'just' anything. He was tall, handsome, well mannered... the list went on. Something had shifted in my world the instant he had said I was already sexy and walked out of my room. I was suddenly more aware of everything. Every sound, every touch. It was like my body was on high alert. Something it was attracted to was in the vicinity and every cell in my body was tuned to that person. I hadn't felt like this in so long I'd almost forgotten what it had felt like.

"God, I can't do this. I cannot do this again. No. I will not put myself through this again only to have it ripped away from me a second time. No!" I jumped into the shower, determined to wash away the feeling or at least bury it deep enough I could try and forget I even had it.

When I left the bathroom, more composed than when I'd entered, I saw Connor lighting the stove.

"What are you doing?" I said, shaking my hair lightly to make tiny drops of water fly everywhere.

Connor looked up and just stared at me for a long moment. The expression in his eyes was unreadable. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and shifted slightly to one side. That seemed to snap Connor out of it enough to answer my question.

"I was goin' ta see about makin' us some dinner." He gave me a slight smile. "Since I take it that beer and pizza aren't exactly appealin' ta ye."

I smiled wryly. "It's not that it's not appealing. It's just I could really use a shot of whiskey right about now."

"Ah. Well I think we might be able ta accommodate ya." He gave me a genuine smile and reached into the cabinet below the sink. "Ye keep guns underneath yer sink and we keep liquor underneath ours."

The Irish whiskey he held up made me relax marginally. I grinned.

"Got any shot glasses?"

"Right above yer head in that top left cabinet there." Reaching in I grabbed two and smiled as he pulled out the leftover pizza. "You might want to turn the stove off if we're going to just eat cold pizza and shoot whiskey for dinner." I gestured at the stove.

"I guess yer right." He reached over and flipped the knob off so I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Sitting down on the opposite one, he set the pizza and whiskey on the table. I reached for the whiskey and poured myself a generous shot. Setting the bottle aside, I tossed my head back and downed it. The liquor felt good running through my body, cleansing the last residue of that crazy feeling I'd had before out of my system. I grinned saucily at Connor.

"So, what drinking game should we play?"

4 hours, 6 slices of pizza and 1 bottle of whiskey later, we both lay on the same couch groaning. My head was resting on his stomach and his arm was thrown over my side.

"Remind me to never drink that much whiskey again" I whispered. "I can't even stand up straight to see."

"Ye couldn't see straight even if ye _could_ stand up" Connor chuckled. "I haven't been this drunk since me and Murph got into a really big fight about two years ago."

"Really?" I said, glancing up at his face that kept blurring every time I tried to focus on it. "I would've thought you two never fought... like major fighting."

"Oh, we normally don't. It was just this once." He sighed. "Ye see, he'd been lustin' after this lass in our neighborhood but she never gave him the time o' day till one day she did. I told 'im not to get involved with 'er but he didn't listen." I could hear the sadness in his voice and I rubbed my hand on his arm. "I caught her in a bar one night all over some other guy. I told him that night to leave 'er but he couldn't believe she'd do somethin' like that. I tried reasonin' with him but nothin' worked. He told me he hated me that night. He's always been impulsive and I knew he said it in the heat o' the moment but still it hurt. I went out and got so piss assed drunk that Roc had to carry me home. And now I'm that drunk again, only this was by choice and with a pretty girl to drink with besides." He smiled and lightly tightened his grip on my side.

My eyes were heavy and I knew if I didn't attempt to go to bed now, I'd never get there and I had a feeling if Murph and Da came home to find Connor and I sprawled over each other on the couch, neither of us would live it down. So I struggled to sit up.

"What're ye doin'? Ye can't go anywhere." Connor looked at me as if I was crazy for even attempting and I had to admit I was getting a bit queasy watching as the room spun before my eyes.

"I need to get back in my own room before Da and Murph get back. We'd never hear the end of it if they came home to find us together on the couch like this with the empty bottle on the table."

"Naw, they'd just be sad they'd missed the party." He said with a small grin.

"I'm not takin' that chance. I'm going to my bed." And with that, I launched myself off the couch only to miscalculate the distance between the couch and the coffee table and fell over it, head over heels.

"Avi! Are ye okay?!" Connor was slowly crawling to where I was. He was right neither of us could walk. Watching him crawl toward me so absurdly just sent me over the edge and began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, yeah... " I gasped for air between the laughs. "I'm fine. But I think we need to go to bed." I began crawling for my room only to soon realize Connor was following me.

"What're you doing?! "

"I'm going to follow ye and make sure ye get in bed okay."

I shook my head in disbelief and continued crawling until I reached my bed. I pulled myself up and onto the bed and just lay there, panting with the effort. "Christ my head is starting to hurt. Connor, tell the room to stop spinning."

"Only if ye tell the bed to stop moving." His voice filtered in and I became aware that he had pulled himself onto my bed beside me.

I turned my head to look at him and realized his face was only inches away from mine. I don't know where the thought came from but it was unbidden. I leaned forward to kiss him when his hand stopped me.

"No Avi. Not while we're both so drunk we might not remember this in the mornin'. Let's just go to sleep, aye?" His eyes, those bright blue eyes looked into mine and it was then that I realized what I'd felt for Dan was pale in comparison to what I was feeling now. Part of my still rational mind told me it was the drink talking but my heart cried out with a voice that drowned out anything else. It told me if I didn't kiss him now, I might not get another chance.

I reached up and pulled his hand into mine, interlocking fingers. "If I never remember anything else, I'll remember tonight and this kiss." And I closed my eyes and kissed him with everything I was feeling. His lips were soft and sweet and as I pulled back he gave me the most brilliant smile I'd ever seen.

"Okay, I whispered, now we can go to sleep." And I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and my heart in his hands.


	4. A Tip

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been really busy with the holidays and finals and such. I promise I'll be much better!!! Thanks to all those who've been reviewing!!!! It really means alot.**

* * *

"Oh ho ho! Look what we've found Da! A couple regular drunks is what it is." Murph's voice broke through the lovely dream I'd been having and proceeded to make my head feel as if a semi was running over it.

"Ugh..." I began to sit up but then thought better of it and stayed where I was on the bed. "Murph, go away. Go away before I kill you."

A shadow fell across my face and I opened my eyes to stare into Murphy's grinning contanence.

"Oh now we wouldn't be goin' and leavin' you with me brother just as drunk for you ta take advantage of." He winked at me and hoisted Connor onto his shoulders.

Blinking my eyes against the glare of the living room light that flitered in through the open door, I nodded and turned on one side, fully intending on going back to the dream I'd been so rudely interrupted from. But I was not going to get the chance.

Da's hand on my shoulder rolled me over. A raised eyebrow told me that he was wanting to know what happened.

I sighed. "Nothing happened. We just had our own party while you two Irish drinkers were out at the bar. Now will you please let me go back to sleep? My head hurts..." My voice tapered down to a whiny, child-like tone.

Da gave me a smile only a father can give and brushed my hair back. "Ye get some sleep, we'll see to Connor."

"Mmmph..." I was fast asleep before he even left the room.

I woke up the next morning to find Murphy and Da asleep in both the recliners and the tv still on. I turned it off and walked across the living room to the room they'd taken Connor last night. Carefully opening the door so as not to make a sound I poked my head inside. A disappointed look crossed my face as I realized he wasn't there. Thinking that maybe there was another room I could look in, I turned around. Only to find the person I'd been looking for standing less that 6 inches away. I bit back a yelp of surprise.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Coming up behind me and scaring me like that?!" I kept very still otherwise I'd give in to impluse and give him a good smack.

He just grinned. "Well seein' as ye were lookin' for me. I thought I'd help ye end the search is all." His grin got bigger. "Although... the way ye jumped and yer face did that funny thing where ye are scared but then pretend like yer not was mighty funny."

Then again... maybe I will give in to impluse. I gave him a hard punch on his left arm. "Bastard, it's not funny. And don't you ever do that to me again!" I glared at him as if the force of my stare could make him bend to my will.

His face softened and his grin faded into a sweet smile. "Ye're so cute when ye're scared." I opened my mouth to retort that I wasn't scared and I wasn't cute but I never got the chance. His lips descended and trapped mine in a kiss.

I'm not sure how long we were standing there kissing but it was long enough for Murph and Da to wake up and take in the scene with interest. Da cleared his throat and we broke apart, my face flushing a bright red. I made as if to back away and put some distance between Connor and I but he grabbed ahold of my hand and kept me close.

"Well, well. So this is the outcome of that party ye had last night, eh? Ye should tell me how to have one o' these Connor." Murphy gave us a wink and turned the tv back on.

Da just stared at us and as he walked over to us, I swallowed hard and steeled myself for whatever was to come. He just looked at both of us and touched our faces. "Just be careful, aye? Ours is dangerous work. It can take a far greater toll than ye can imagine." A look of pain crossed his face and I wondered who he was thinking of but I didn't ask.

Connor smiled. "Don't worry. I think we've got that well under control." His hand gave mine a squeeze and I gave a slight smile. I broke in. "But right now, I need to go get dressed. It's time I started cleaning this pigsty." With a grin, I extracted my hand from Connor and walked to my room knowing full well that three pairs of eyes were on my retreating back.

Stepping into my room and shutting the door I heard the voices outside resume. Murph's tone was playful and I heard a thud of flesh on flesh and could only assume that Connor had walloped him for whatever he said. I was pulling a fresh t-shirt over my head when my phone rang. I frowned in confusion as I looked at the number. Unknown. Only Cyris would be calling me... and he should be at work...

_"Hello?"_

The deep voice on the other line surprised me. _"Hello, **Ms.** Gonzalez."_ I froze.

_"Who is this?"_

_"Someone with a tip for you. Get out of town before you're thrown out."_

_"What do you mean by that?!"_ My voice rose an octave and the door to my room flung open. Connor's look of worry and anger brought me back to my senses.

_"It means that unless you leave, there are people who would make you leave and I'm sure you'd hate how they'd accomplish that."_ And with that, the line went dead.

I stood there, phone in hand, breathing heavily, straining to keep my emotions under control. I clenched my jaw as I looked up into three very dangerous faces looking into my own and I knew that what I said at that moment could change everything for everyone. I knew what I had to do. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I deliberately relaxed my features and turned to the men standing in my doorway.

"I'm sorry boys. That was just a really odd phone call. I need to go see a friend. I'll be back in a little bit." I grabbed a small knapsack and threw a few things inside.

Da raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He turned to go back into the living room but Connor and Murphy were eyeing me with the same precision a hawk eyes it's prey by sensing weakness and then pouncing.

"Ye're a liar." Murphy pronounced as he walked over to sit on my bed.

"No I'm not. I've just got to go see a friend, that's all." I said, as I stole a glance at Connor who was still standing in my doorway, arms crossed, watching me.

I reached over to the side of the matress I'd hidden my money and slowly pulled the stitches loose.

"Nope, ye're lyin'. Ye're actin' funny."

"You hardly know me. How would you know if I'm _'acting funny'_?" I said with an edge to my voice.

"I agree. Ye are actin' a bit differently than normal." Connor joined the conversation. He looked at me, trying to make eye contact but I avoided it.

"Well neither one of you knows me well enough to say what's normal with me and what's not."

"No, but I do." My eyes widened as I stared at the person behind Connor. In the midst of our mild arguing, none of us had heard Da let anyone in. "Cyris?!"

I rushed him with a hysterically happy gleam in my eye. Connor wisely stepped out of the way before he was bowled over with my momentum. I jumped into Cyris' waiting arms.

"Oh Cyris. It's so good to see you. How did you find me? Wait- why are you here? Why the hell did Da let you in?!" My elation at seeing one of my nearest and dearest friends quickly dimmed as I realized his being there unannounced could only have bad implications.

His next words confirmed my fears. "I got a tip today. A very detailed tip about where the three men known as the Saints were staying. I knew you were with them and I chose to follow up on it rather than call the police but I can't be sure that same tipster hasn't already." His hazel eyes looked into mine and for the first time I saw he was scared. Scared enough to risk everything and come to see me for the first time in 3 years. A chill settled in my bones.

"I've got to get out of here." I reached for my bag.

"No, we've got to get out of here." Connor stopped me with a hand on my arm. "If what ye're friend there is telling us is correct we may not have much time. Come on Murph." And they were out of the room faster than lightning. I could hear guns being loaded and bags being packed quickly.

Cyris gave me a sad smile. "If there was something I could've done..." He trailed off. I returned his smile with a wavering one of my own. Tears filled my eyes and I hugged him fiercely to me. "You did what you thought was best Cy. God, I wish I could have seen you under better circumstances. I've missed you so terribly much." His arms wrapped tight around me and his chin rested on my head. "I've missed you too Av. But I just couldn't let Brad take the tip instead and risk you being exposed." He placed a kiss on my brow and we just stood there holding each other, trying to make up for the years of lost closeness. "But shouldn't you be packing like the rest of them seem to be doing?"

I sighed. "You're right." I handed him a bag. "Go pack that one with everything in the dresser."

He walked over and opened all the drawers. "Everything in here?" He said. "Everything, all the guns and clothes. All of it."

Da walked in and surveyed the room quickly. "Get everythin' ye got and get out here now. We're leavin' now."

I grabbed the bag Cyris had packed and my own that'd I'd packed while Cy was packing his and followed Da out into the living room. 5 duffle bags sat next to the door.

"What're we-" I was cut short as there was a loud rap on the door then a well-dressed man in a tailored suit strode into the apartment. He gave the boys a cursory smile and turned to Da.

"You're lucky I was in town when you called me, Pat. Otherwise I might not have been able to get you boys out of this one." He broke off and stared at me and Cy. "I take it that she's the tipster and he's the assasin you guys met up with on the last job."

I bit back a low growl and Cy smothered a smirk as Murph pulled the man over with a grin to explain the real scenerio. The expression on the man's face was most comical and would have been very funny under other circumstances but I was very irritated and wanted to know who the hell he was and why he was there.

Da seemed to read my face and turned to the man. "Paul, I'd like you to meet Aviana and her friend, Cyris, who arrived just a little bit ago with the friendly warning. Cyris, Avi, this is Agent Paul Smecker of the FBI. He helps us out, especially on occasions like these, when we need to move quickly and with discretion."

My jaw dropped open. _'An FBI agent!? Working with the Saints?! What's next? Horses riding people? Christ...'_

Paul clapped his hand together. "Okay enough time for chat. We need to get out of here. Now, I've got two cars waiting downstairs so hurry up and get in them."

And with that, I was bundled into the back of a black sedan and was off to only God knows where. But I knew when I got there, whereever it was, I was going to leave these men called the Saints behind because while I may have been temporarily sidetracked from my vengenace, the threatening call and tip were only pushing me to continue and finish what I'd started. And that's what I intended to do.


	5. Terribly Sorry

**A/N: ****Hey everyone. **

**First and foremost, I apologize for starting this story and not continuing it in a timely manner. Certain events took place last year that sidetracked my life enough I couldn't afford to write this story anymore. However, things are back on track and I fully intend to finish this story. New chapters will be up shortly, just give me a couple days.**

**I'm back and this'll be better than ever! Promise.**

**Rhiev**


	6. Goodbyes and Bathtubs

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that have welcomed me back. Hope you enjoy this one. :-)**

* * *

I sat staring out the window of the sedan's back seat. Cyris leaned over. "You know, if you keep staring out the window blankly like that, your brain will eventually stop." He grinned.

I shot him a glance out of the corner of my eye. "Oh shut it Cy. I'm trying to figure out where we're going."

"Ye won't know till we get there. Smecker always makes sure o' that." Connor's voice drifted toward me from the other side of Cyris. "Nobody ever knows besides the drivers and him."

I sighed. I hate not knowing where I'm going. I closed my eyes and leaned against Cyris, knowing that if I kept trying to figure it out, it would only frustrate me more.

"Taking a nap my little Ana?" Cyris' amused tone wasn't the least bit amusing to me.

"Don't call me Ana. You know I hate that." I said with exasperation and opened my eyes to look up at him. "You know that's what Da-" I stopped, not wanting to say too much in front of Connor. I was still unsure as to how the move would affect our... relationship?... I had no idea what we were to each other... if we were anything...

Shaking my head, I turned my thoughts from Connor to the situation at hand. That stupid tip and the subsequent change of housing. I had no idea how I would manage to sneak away when part of me didn't want to leave and the other knew it'd be safer if I left. I closed my eyes again and linked my arm through Cyris'.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Cyris' was disentangling himself from my arm and shaking it to wake me up. Snarling, I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, okay... I get it... I'm up, I'm up... so what are we here?"

I gazed up at a rundown townhouse in what looked to be a less than reputable neighborhood. "We're staying here?"

"Apparently" Connor said as he opened his door and got out.

I opened my door and climbed out, grabbing one of my bags from Murphy.

Da and Connor were already moving bags into the house followed by Agent Smecker. Cyris grabbed my other bag and together, we moved up the steps and into the house.

I'm not sure what I had been expecting. Given the outside of the house, I had expected the inside to look just and rundown and dilapidated as the outside but on the contrary, it was very well kept. Bare walls and floors but the furniture and television were in good condition and it didn't look like the ceiling would fall down anytime soon.

"Avi, you can take one of the rooms upstairs, the boys will take the other one." Da's voice drifted out of the kitchen where he and Smecker were engaged in a conversation.

I started up the stairs in the foyer, Cyris right behind me. At the top of the stairs a hallway led to three doors. Crossing to the first one, I opened it and stopped in my tracks. A canopy bed with dressing table and mirror stood against one wall. A desk was situated next to a roomy closet and a small table stood next to the door.

"Wow, I wonder who lived here before." Cyris said from behind me. His voice jolted me out of my reverie and I moved farther into the room. Pleasant pictures of the ocean and seasides were all across the walls. I set my bag down on the bed.

"Well I think this one's mine." I said, with a smile. "It feels like a girl's room." I sat down on the bed. "Ooo, Cyris, come sit down, this bed is amazing!" I said as I sunk down into the downy comforter.

"Mm, it is nice," Cyris said as he laid down next to me and closed his eyes. I rolled onto one elbow and gazed at him. Smoothing his hair away from his eyes, I said, "Cyris, you know you're going to have to leave with Smecker when he goes."

He looked up at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen him have. " I know Avi. I don't know when I'll see you again. Please promise me you'll stay safe?"

"We'll take good care of her, don't ye worry." Connor's voice came from the open doorway. He sounded harsh, as if he had just eaten something that didn't sit quite well with him.

"It's time for ye to leave though. Smecker's waiting downstairs to drop ye off."

I turned to Cyris, already sitting up, not wanting him to go. "I wish you could stay but we both know it's better that you go." I hugged him, not wanting to let go.

Hugging me back, Cyris said, "I know Avi, but I'll call you and let you know I got home safely, okay?" He looked into my face.

"Okay. Stay safe and be careful Cy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I watched as he scooted of the bed and walked to the door. At the doorway, he paused and turned around, "See you soon my little Ana." With a last smile, he went down the stairs and I heard the front door close. I turned my face away as I felt the tears start to form. I hated goodbyes, especially because I hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Dan.

I sniffled and a hand touched my shoulder. I had forgotten about Connor.

"Ye don't need to cry, we're safe now and Cyris will be fine." His voice was comforting and his hand was tender wiping the tears from my face. I looked up into his concerned face and I tried to explain. "It's not that I'm scared that we're not safe or anything. It's just... I... I hate saying goodbye. I never got a cha... I never got to say it to Dan." I lifted a hand and wiped at my face. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually emotional. It won't happen again."

Connor smiled. "Well if it does, my shoulder's always open for ye to use."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Have ye explored the rest of the house yet?"

"No, not yet. I just decided that I'd take this one."

"Well Murph and I are down the hall, we're gonna be 'avin' a rare ol' row over who's gonna get the bed tonight as we're not keen on sharin'." Connor said as we walked down the hall to him and Murphy's room.

I laughed. "Can I watch the fight?"

"Only if you don't turn into a bookie like Da does on occasion." He stopped at the third door and we walked in to the room. Tastefully decorated but it was neither overtly feminine or masculine. A large bed was set in the far left corner with a trunk at the foot. A dresser abutted the wall opposite the bed and a chair with foot stool sat on the right side of the room.

"Nice room. Do we know who lived here before? The downstairs isn't nearly as decorated as these rooms up here," I asked Connor. He gave a shrug. "It doesn't really matter. Smecker always finds us places, some are just nicer than others. This just happens to be one of the nicer ones."

"Hmm..." I looked around the room thoughtfully and then walked down the hall and tried the door between our two rooms. It was a very nice bathroom with double sinks and a rather large, sunken tub. "Ooo..." My eyes lit up as they saw the tub. "I'm definitely taking advantage of that thing tonight."

Connor poked his head in, "Taking advantage of who?"

I smothered a grin behind my hand. "Oh, no one."

His eyes narrowed. "Who?" He advanced into the room and I backed up until I was against the sink's counter.

I bit my bottom lip to stop my grin and looked away. "Just someone.."

He was standing so close to me I could feel his breath on my face as I looked at the floor. I glanced up at him. A glance was all it took. He closed the distance between us in a heartbeat and I melted into his embrace. His lips took possession of my own and I knew that this was no simple attraction. _This is the kind of kiss I could lose myself in_, I thought to myself.

A throat clearing cough from the doorway had us breaking apart like children who were just caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Murphy just stood there grinning at us. "I take it he's the someone?"

I flushed red from my neck to the roots of my hair. I hadn't realized he'd been there that long, listening. I pressed my lips together and muttered something under my breath about idiots that have terrible timing and pushed my way out of the bathroom. I headed for the stairs and went to go find Da.

I found him in the kitchen making a few sandwiches. I walked over and started opening cabinets, trying to figure out where everything was. After the first two slams of the cabinet doors, Da put the mayo jar and knife down and just turned to look at me.

"What'd they do?"

"Who?"

He just folded his arms and looked at me. No one who wanted to continue breathing would argue with that look.

I sighed and bit back a low growl. "Let's just say one of them has absolutely horrible timing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe next time ye should try shutting the door."

My eyes widened then narrowed and I whipped around to grab a glass out of one of the cabinets. As I turned on the faucet, I muttered, "You're all alike... I should've known you wouldn't be any help."

Da stepped up beside me. "At least you know where they get it." Giving me a grin the size of Texas, he took his plate of sandwiches into the next room and I heard the tv turn on.

I shook my head and smiled. _'Figures.'_


	7. Timing and Confessions

Later that evening, after the boys had gone to check out the neighborhood and Da had gone on a grocery run, I decided it was the perfect time to take a bath. I turned the faucet on and added some bath foam that I used when I needed to de-stress. I pinned my hair up out of the way because it was just a relaxing bath, not a practical one. As soon as the tub was full, I shut the water off and slipped in.

"Mmmm...," I closed my eyes and let the hot water soothe my tight aching muscles. I sat there relaxing for a long while until I heard the front door slam.

'_Shit_, I thought, _I better get out of here and put some clothes on before Murphy's timing really embarrasses me_.'

I stepped out of the tub and was reaching for a towel when the door began to swing open.

I froze in mid-move and began to yell, "Murphy- I was taking a bath! Can't you just give me a moment's pea-"

I stopped. Connor's jaw was hanging slightly open and he stared at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"Oh. **My**. _**God**_." I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself as fast as I could.

I looked back up at him and my face went beet red as I realized he was still staring. _**"CONNOR!!!,**_ I shrieked, _**GET OUT!!!"**_

That seemed to snap him out of his apparent trance he'd been in and he made a hasty retreat, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry. Jesus fuckin' Christ!" I could tell by his tone, he wasn't sorry at all. _Stupid, idiotic, no sense of privacy, frustrating... male!_ I silently snarled to myself. I grabbed my clothes from the bathroom floor and, holding the towel tightly around my body, stalked down the hall to my room.

I gave the door a satisfying slam and I threw my clothes on the floor. I grabbed my pajamas, a pair of Dan's old boxers and cami, and quickly dressed. I sat down on the bed to towel dry my hair, all the while silently fuming about what had just taken place. A cursory knock had me flying to my feet and settling down into a battle stance. I glared at the door as if daring whomever was behind to just try and mess with me and see what would happen.

Murphy poked his head into the room. "Not gonna throw anythin' at me aye?"

I didn't say a word, just glared at him as if the force of my stare could make him leave.

He paused, studied my face a moment and then opened the door and came in. "Considerin' the look on Connor's face and yers I'd say all that yelling was at him."

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped back, not wanting to banter with him.

"Well as it looks like he's not gonna give me a straight answer anytime soon, it's ye I get to pry it out of." He grinned. "So, he said sitting down on my bed as if I wasn't about to punch him, what'd he do?"

"Murph, get out of my room.** Now**." I walked to the door and gestured towards it peremptorily. "I'm only going to ask nicely this once. Then it's going to get ugly"  
I put my hand on my hip and began tapping my foot impatiently.

"Naw, I think, I'll stay a bit. Till ye decide yer gonna tell me what happened." He leaned back on my bed and placed his hands under his head as if he had nothing better to do then pester me. Come to think of it, he probably didn't. Well I wasn't about to just let him lie there all night long.

I marched over to the bed. "Don't make me count."

He laughed. "Are ye serious?"

"Deadly. One."

"Oh come on now Avi. What are ye gonna do that's so bad?" He chuckled.

"Stay till 5 and find out. Two."

He stood up. "I'm bigger than ye, ye can't really make me leave."

"Wanna bet? Three."

Murph started looking wary. "Ye haven't any guns in the vicinity do ye?"

"Always, but I'm not looking to kill you. Just get you out of my room. Four."

Connor appeared in the doorway. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm waiting to see if your stubborn ass of a brother is going to get his head out of his arse and leave before I drag him out."

"Ah, I see. Well this might be fun to watch."

"He only has one more number till I kick him out." I looked at Murph. "You gonna stop being stubborn and just leave already?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. I wanna see what ye got."

"Last chance, Murph. Five."

He didn't move, just stood waiting for my next move.

I walked up to him and he flinched reflexively. Then he relaxed as he realized I wasn't doing anything but standing right in front of him looking up.

"Ha! See Connor? She's all bark and no bi-" He broke off as I swiftly reached up and grabbed his right ear and yanked it down to my level. I began walking to my door, dragging Murphy behind me by his ear. A string of curses were flowing freely from Murphy's dirty mouth but he wasn't trying to stop the pulling. I hauled him out into the hallway and there I let go of his ear.

"Whathe fuck was that?!?" He yelled, rubbing his ear protectively.

"That was me getting you out of my room. I think you appreciated that more than you might've a knee to the balls?" I asked, sweetly smiling at both brothers, one of whom was rather pissed and the other who was just laughing his ass off.

I walked back into my room. "Now will the both of you leave me fuck alone!" And I slammed the door into their stunned faces. I sighed, content with myself at having gotten what I wanted, them out of my room.

I heard the door handle start to turn again and I grabbed my gun from where it was laying on top of my dresser. "Okay, I yelled, the next person who comes in without knocking and being told to come in is going to get a gun in the face!! Is that clear?!?!"

Da's head poked around the door. "Aye m'am." His head disappeared and the door shut again. Through it I could hear him talking with the boys.

"Weel Murph, looks like ye learned yer lesson about enterin' ladies rooms uninvited. We should just leave 'er be and let 'er cool down." I heard his heavy footsteps retreat again down the stairs and the boys' as they followed him.

I sighed. "God I've got to get a lock for that door."

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find the rest of the house still sound asleep. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black, fitted t-shirt and put them on. Reaching for my shoulder holster and gun, I looked around for my leather jacket. Spying it in the corner of the closet, I threw it on over everything and double-checked myself to make sure you couldn't tell I was carrying a weapon. I swept my hair up into a quick ponytail but a few hairs around my face failed to be caught and in my hurry, I didn't care.

I crept down the stairs, mindful of which steps creaked. The 3rd, 8th, and12th, I said silently to myself. Reaching the front door, I stopped and listened for any sounds that the boyos were starting to stir. Hearing nothing, I grabbed one of the keys sitting on the table by the door and tried it in the lock. It worked so I slipped it in my pocket and I was out.

It was so refreshing to be outside after been cooped up for almost 72 hours. It was fairly early yet, only about 7:30 or so but there were still quite a few people out on the street. I glanced around. _'No one looking at me strangely or out of sorts._ _Good.'_ I walked down the steps, turned to look up at the house to make note of the number, and then I set off. I walked down the block to the street corner and there I stopped to look around. We weren't in the worst part of New York per se, it just wasn't the place you wanted to settle down and raise a family. 143rd and Amsterdam. I knew where I was now. I walked down 143rd for a few blocks until I saw a sign for a hardware store. I altered my course so I could stop in. I hadn't been kidding when I said I needed a lock for my door. _'And one for the bathroom as well.'_

I walked in and began walking up and down the aisles looking. Finally I found what I needed in the back corner. I grabbed two sets of door dead bolts with keys and made my way up to the front counter to check out. The man behind the counter gave me a friendly smile which faded quickly as he looked behind me. I started to turn but a hand on my shoulder had me freezing.

"Where the hell did ye think ye were doin' leavin' the house like that?" Connor's voice made me relax marginally but it still pissed me off that he'd found me so quickly, he'd had to have left a few minutes after I did. "Ye didn't tell anyone ye were gone. If somethin' had happened to ye-"

"Connor, let me finish paying for what I came here for and then we'll talk." I said over my shoulder, as I placed the locks on the counter.

"Is that all today miss?" The man still looking warily over my shoulder at Connor but didn't say anything.

"Yes thank you." I handed him my money and he handed me back my change and a sack with the locks. I turned without a look to Connor and strode out of the store and headed towards home. I could hear Connor lengthen his stride to keep up with me but I didn't slow down in the least.

"Avi! Will ye slow down?! I want ta talk ta ye."

"No. We'll talk when we get home." I said not changing pace at all.

"Christ, woman, are ye always so stubborn?" I could hear the exasperation and frustration in his voice but at that point I didn't care.

"No, you just seem to bring out the worst in me." I glanced over my shoulder at him where he was following about a pace behind.

I turned the corner and we were back to our block. I started to cross the street but Connor grabbed my left arm and hauled me back onto the sidewalk.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped as I was whipped around to face him.

"I dunna know about ye but I'd rather us have a conversation where Murph isn't around ta interrupt." He kept his hold on my arm and began to pull me down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, part of me torn between anger and curiosity.

"Just somewhere quiet so's I can finally have a decent conversation with ye."

He steered me towards a parked car. Pulling keys out, he unlocked the passenger side door and opened it. "Get in." Letting go of my arm, he walked around to the other side and climbed in the driver's side. I stood for a moment looking at the car and considering what would happen if I said no. Finally deciding it wasn't worth it, I took my seat in the car and shut the door.

I looked at him. "Well? Aren't we going somewhere?"

"We're here." He gave a small smile and put the keys in and turned the car on accessory. Light background music began to play.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Okay so what did you want to talk about that we couldn't talk about at the house?"

He turned slightly to face me and I looked into his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that said everything and nothing all at once. Those eyes that captivated me and held me until I felt like I was drowning. I shook my head. It was going to be very hard to stay angry at him if my train of thoughts kept getting sidetracked by him.

My mind stopped completely at his next words and my mouth fell open in shock.

" I love ye."

* * *

**A/N: This one is up a bit early but I think it's worth it. I am trying to get back in the flow of writing on a regular basis again. It's taking some getting used to but I'm getting better. As always, any constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. **

**BelhavenOnTap: They'll be catching a break soon. Promise. ) And thanks for reviewing, it really helps my writing. **

**IFancyHughDancy: Bad timing seems to run in the family. lol Thanks so much for reviewing. )**

**SithHappens: I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	8. Remote War

You know what's hard? Trying to talk sense to a brickwall. Over the past few days I'd been trying to tell Connor he was out of his mind. After all, people just don't randomly fall in love within a few days. It just doesn't happen. It doesn't... does it?

I sighed. "Connor... you don't love me." I flipped through channels on the tv. "You like me, you just think it's love."

Next to me, the man in question just snorted as if I'd said something hilarious and grabbed at the remote.

"Hey! I'm watching tv here!"

"Well I fer one would like to watch the same channel for more than a minute at a time!" He leaned over but I held it out of his reach.

"Nuh uh, it's my turn for the tv. You guys had it all last night watching that UFC match. I want to watch Friends." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well ye aren't bein' responsible with the remote. Therefore I get it." He grinned and launched himself over onto me. I squealed and tucked the remote in under my chin as I curled up into a ball. I could feel his surprise as he realized it was going to be alot harder than he'd thought to get the remote back. I felt him lean back off a bit and I dared a peek up at his face. He stared down at me, cocking his head to the side as if considering something. Then his face broke out in a huge grin. I tucked my head back in and curled even tighter.

The tickling sensation caught me off guard and I exploded from my tightly curled ball like a clown shot out of a cannon. I collapsed, giggling helplessly before I realized the remote was being slowly wrestled from my hand.

"Hey! I don't think so buddy!" I tried pushing away the hand that was tickling my side and simultaneously trying to pull my left hand in closer to my chest. I could feel the fingers on my left hand start to give way and Connor sensed it as well. He stopped his efforts on my side and dove with both hands on the remote. As I felt it slip out of my grip, I fell forward onto the floor as Connor shot up, holding the remote triumphantly in his upraised fist.

I shot a glare at him as he began yelling and cheering for himself, like he'd just single-handedly won a football game by himself. As I was hauling myself back up on the couch, Murphy darted into the room. Glancing around trying to figure out what had gone on, his gaze locked on Connor, who was now doing a fist-pumping dance in front of the tv, remote still clutched in his hand. Understanding came over his features as he turned to me, still grumbling and hugging my side that had lost me the remote.

"Lost the remote, eh? Well it won't be the first time. Connor likes to get 'is way alot. Lemme guess, ye wouldn't pick a channel he liked?" He said, sitting down next to me and throwing a companionable arm around my shoulders. "No... he said I flipped channels too much." I sulked into the curve of Murph's shoulder, silently getting a sliver of smug satisfaction as Connor turned to look at us and his grin drooped just a bit. "I just don't like commercials, that's all."

"I don't like commercial's either but ye were flipping the thing every five seconds! How can ye even tell what's on when ye go that fast!?" Connor looked at Murph and raised an eyebrow, presumably at his arm around me but, being irritated at him, I wasn't about to make Murph move. I grinned quickly. "Just because your eyesight's fading doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer."

Murphy started to laugh as Connor's mouth just fell open and he put a hand over his heart as if wounded. "Me? Old!? I'm devastated ye think so!" He fell to his knees in a mocking stance. I rolled my eyes. 'So much for a great comeback.'

"Oh come on Connor get up. Ye know ye're not the oldest. I am- I'm the oldest and wisest." Murphy just grinned and nodded at his brother. Connor got off the floor and moved to sit on my other side. If it was a bit closer than I would've liked, I didn't say anything, just moved a bit closer into the curve of Murph's arm. Flinging an arm across the back of the couch, Connor changed the channel to a newscast.

'Still no leads in the Pinsciotti murder investigation. Again, if you have anything that you think might help, just call the number at the bottom of the screen.'

I scowled at the tv. Courtesy of my little excursion a few days before, Da had called Smecker and gotten security alarms and cameras installed on all possible entrances and exits. I'd tried to leave yesterday but right as I turned the doorknob an ear-splitting high pitched wail emitted from what seemed to be all around the house. The boys had come running but Da, seeing it was only me on the monitors he kept in his room, had stayed back. I had been told in no uncertain terms that I would not be leaving unless accompanied by one or both of the brothers. Their logic was that I couldn't possibly know every single hitman or mobster by sight and so until the news coverage subsided I needed a bodyguard. It made me seethe on the inside. I'd been taking care of myself just fine before they came along. I could continue to do so. But apparently I was the only one who thought so.

"Aw, buck up, it'll all fade away soon." Murph tweaked my cheek. I made a face and ducked out from under his arm.

"Stop reminding me about it and don't do that cheek thing again." I rubbed the back of my hand across the offended body part. "It makes me feel like I'm four or something."

"Well the way ye were actin' a few minutes ago, it's hard to tell." Connor shot me a sidelong grin, quickly smothered as I pummeled my fist into his upper arm.

"_You_ were the one who wouldn't leave me alone. _You_ were the one who had to start playing dirty. _You_ were the one who couldn't just let me watch my Friends."

"Friends, eh? No wonder Connor didn't let ye have the remote." Murph began to grin from ear to ear. "Ye see, Connor here likes real soap operas, not the ones with depth."

Connor's look of outraged betrayl had my mouth dropping as I whipped around to look at Murphy. "Are you serious?!" The thought of Connor, one of the Saints, as a soap opera fan, almost sent me into convulsions of laughter right there. But I forced myself to hold it in and turn around to ask the question that had to be asked.

"Do...do you really watch soap operas?"

He had a scowl on his face as he said rather grudgingly, "Yes..."

I tried, I really did. But I couldn't help myself. The laughter just bubbled up out of the middle of me and I had to hold onto my middle or risk falling off the couch. Connor, looking very irritated, just turned his attention back to the television. "I'll wait until you're done."

Murph was chuckling at my reaction but he smiled good-naturedly at his brother. "Oh come on. Don't be sore. Ye know she woulda found out sooner or later."

The glance Connor shot at his brother would've felled a tree with one blow. "I would've preferred later. Aren't you done yet??"

At that, I glanced up and saw an image in my head of him sitting in front of the tv, wondering anxiously if Jeff would come out of the coma, and I was back to laughing hysterically again.

He glowered. "So much for keeping up my manly image. Thanks Murph."

My laughter was starting to dwindle and I leaned back onto the couch to try to catch my breath, a stray laugh escaping every now and then.

"No problem. It wasn't much of an image anyway. Any girl can see I'm the better twin." He hooked his hands behind his head and leaned back, all cock and arrogance.

Like lightening, Connor's arm flashed over and poked a spot on Murphy's ribcage that sent his brother into a twitching, writhing fit. "HEY HEY HEY!! That spot's off limits!! No fair!!"

"Oh yes it is. Ye spilled about my soaps, I'm spillin' about yer one weakness." He leaned in conspiratorialy towards me. "Murph's right ticklish on 'is ribs. Especially right THERE!" He reached over and poked the spot again. Murph wiggled a bit more, trying to stay away from those fingers.

I just shook my head and tried to stand up, only to find two hands grasping the back of my pants and hauling me back down again.

"Excuse me! Let go!" I fought down a spasm of panic I tried wriggling out of the ironclad grips that both brothers had around my shoulders and waist. I turned to glare at Murphy whose arm was around my shoulder and closest to biting distance. He grinned at me until he saw my lunge towards his arm. Letting go reflexively, he jumped back and I whirled on Connor.

"Let go," I said through gritted teeth. The panic was still there, hovering right behind my taut control. I just looked at the floor. He gave a small chuckle as if I'd said something mildly funny. My pulse was jumping into my throat.

"Connor..." I could feel my airways getting tighter and my chest began to heave with the effort to stay calm. "Yes?"

My vision was starting to blur and I tried one last time. "Please... let me go..." I looked up at him and saw his amusement quickly fade to concern as he looked at my face. "Avi? Avi? Are ye alright?" His grip immediately loosened on my waist but it was too late, the darkness was claiming me. My eyes fluttered closed and he grasped my arms quickly as if to prevent my falling. The last thing I remember was his hand, caressing my face and then... nothing.

I came to sometime later in my bedroom. I looked to my right and saw Connor sitting next to my bed in one of the kitchen chairs, asleep. I glanced around and realized I'd been out for the better part of 3 hours and it was dark out. I leaned over and lightly touched his hand. He instantly jerked awake, hand going to the empty holster under his shoulder. Realizing that it was only me and that the holster was empty, he slowly relaxed.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes he asked, "Ye all right? Ye gave us quite a scare downstairs."

Leaning back in the pillows, I sighed. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"What happened? What made ye faint like like that?" He came and sat next to me on the bed.

Having him so close made me nervous and I looked down at my hands, which were twisting the light blanket into knots. "Do you remember what I told you about the night I lost my baby?"

He took one of my hands in his. "Aviana." The other hand tilted my face up to his.

My eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't be held like that anymore. After they... after what they did to me... I just... I can't." I broke down crying and I felt his arms wrap around my body cautiously.

"Ye've been alright before when we've touched you. When I've held you." The confusion in his voice gave me the little shove I needed to try and gather myself. I took a deep breath.

"I was in control. I had control over myself. When... when you boyos grabbed me like that and I realized I couldn't move, I panicked. I can't, I can't be as helpless as I was that night so long ago. I promised myself I'd never let myself be helpless again." I wiped most of the tears away and sniffled, looking up at him. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"So this, me huggin' ye is alright?" Connor looked so hesitant and unsure I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you silly boy, this is alright." I leaned into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him in turn. "I like having you hold me this way."

I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I heard him snort and felt his smile as he bent and kissed my head.

"Ye do love me, ye're just too stubborn to see it yet." I pretended I didn't hear him mutter under his breath.

A knock rapped my door and Murph stepped into the room.

"How's the patient? All better I take it by the looks of it." He grinned knowingly and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

A grin was hovering around my mouth as I tried to narrow my eyes in irritation. "Don't you go gettin' any ideas boyo." I threw a pillow at him.

He ducked easily and just grinned again. "I'll leave you two to get better alone."

As he shut the door, I leaned my head on Connor's shoulder. "You really should learn to lock that door when we're alone."

I felt his body tense slightly as the various meanings of what I said sunk in. "...Aye... guess I'll just have to work on it."

I grinned. "So... now that we're alone... do you wanna join me?" I pulled away and shoved the covers back so he could crawl in.

The look on his face was one of hope and disbelief. He looked like I was trying to trick him. "Are ye serious? Ye've got ta be serious, Avi." He gave me a look that promised so much and would've had my knees giving out if I hadn't been laying down. I swallowed hard and shook my head to clear it.

Then I grinned. "Of course! I love having a boy to cuddle with when I sleep."

"Oh." He looked so deflated I almost relented but I was so tired that I wouldn't be up for anything even if the door were locked.

"Get on in, and save those thoughts for tomorrow. I might find a use for them then." I held open the covers as he quickly took his belt and shoes off and slipped in beside me.

I settled myself on his chest and his arm fell into place on my side, as if it had been made for just that. I let out another sigh.

"Good night Connor."

"Good night my love."

"_Connor..._"

"I know I know... okay. Good night Avi."

"Much better."


End file.
